Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-27044349-20151004135354/@comment-25970203-20151013033400
on the AD vs ADC thing, I might be wrong. The thing is when I think of an AD build I think of a build for an AD caster and any build with shiv or PD automatically starts intruding into ADC territory so as far as I know it should be considered ADC when you build that way. One could make an arguement that it is an AD build but at this point it's hard to tell how much it is semantics and not hardcore gameplay methodology so fair point call it AD if you want. Just know some will take it as an ADC build. On the point of rebalancing twisted fate to a more AD centric model there is an inherent problem with altering his current scaling and that is his AP build. TF's AP build is already a balanced build path and in no way OP or UP. It has needed relatively few alterations and this makes it one of the best balanced kits in the game. He is not the most dynamic champion in how often he does flashy things, but when you get good with him the stuff you do is magical. That established, every alteration to Q is automatically a huge balance issue because of this. Changing it from magical damage to physical destroys the damage output of AP TF. Adding an AD scaling makes hybrid items more powerful which may or may not lead to him doing even more damage with a gunblade than intended. Does this necessarily mean that it wont work no. It's just that the only way to add it would be to do something odd where it had 0 base damage and scaled for X% physical damage at a crazy value of bonus AD in order to prevent abuse cases. this obtuse way of balancing would be odd and unique but i dont think it necessary, because now you have to take into account a whole new balance niche for TF as the uncontested best poke ADC in the game. Why uncontested best poke ADC in the game? Please note Tf's Q is on a VERY low CD. Also, it has one of the longest ranges in the game. It outranges most ranged champions entire kits. this does not even take into account the fact that it does not lose damage as it passes through enemies and already has relatively high base magic damage. these factors together make TF the best poke mage in league who just happens to be utilized for his pick potential more. Why few people utilize his seige potential I do not know, but he would probably blow corki and varus out of the water (ok maybe varus could compete but he still gets CC'd when he uses his max range Q and its physical damage so once again heavily debatable and in the favor of TF but thats my opinion). Even assuming you just reduced the damage on his Q to make it partially physical damage, that would just create a host of scaling problems for him. That's why I dont think it will work.